The Captiol's Revenge
by kuhse
Summary: *CLOSED* The rebellion failed, everyone involved was executed, this is the Fourth Quarter Quell! The games are back...and better than ever! The capitol wants revenge for the freshest rebellion, and they are going to get it. *STORY STARTED*
1. Final Tribute List

**Here is the final tributes list! I still need some ideas for the arena, traps, and mutts. I won't be doing everyone's point of view only a couple of people. Also I Need a quell idea, or part of one at least! Thanks for the help so far!**

**Tributes**

District 1

Boy: Dimand Shiney

Girl: Sparkle Favor

District 2

Boy: Virgil Farmer

Girl: Lana Dragonfire

District 3

Boy: Ted Deer

Girl: Jean Flower

District 4

Boy: Rio Kendall

Girl: Sandy Summers

District 5

Boy: Leaf Black

Girl: Emilienna Fletcher

District 6

Boy: Ben Brass

Girl: Avi Leonel

District 7

Boy: Marvin Reynolds

Girl: Bice Castelle

District 8

Boy: Mason Dixon

Girl: Emery Lox

District 9

Boy: Wayne Garrett

Girl: Iora Stone

District 10

Boy: Joel Green

Girl: Thalie Nightingale

District 11

Boy: Dalton Swift

Girl: Jewel Johnson

District 12

Boy: Chris Brander

Girl: Alina Flick

**These are the sponsor points so far:**

**Apprentice Writer: 30**

**Mockingjayzz: 10**

**Narcissa-Weasly: 33**

**Froogyfrog: 15**

**Dracocrazy322: 5**

**Sexilexiroxdasox: 5**

**Waddlediddle2: 5**

**Littlejunior98: 5**

**Rachel-wa: 5**

**Meiveva Sirenice: 5**

**Earn points by submitting a mutt/arena/trap. This will grant you three points.**

**I'm making a sponsor sheet right now, I'll get it up as soon as it is finished!**


	2. Sponsor Points

**I screwed up, sorry to ****Narcissa-Weasly**** you were the first person to submit a tribute, I am going to add 20 points to you for the screw up, ****Apprentice Writer**** I won't take away the points from you since it was my mistake. I hopefully won't do that again.**

**For submitting an arena, mutt, or trap, I will reward 3 points, and if I use it I will give an additional 3 points. **

**Submitting a real review, that has constructional criticism or something I need to change will earn you 2 points.**

**To clear up the quell, only the immediate family will be going in, including all siblings and their parents, Spouses of siblings will not go into the arena.**

**I'm only doing 5 maybe 6 reaping's, I'm going to choose the POV by rolling a dice, so your tribute may not get a POV to begin, but I will try to get their POV in before they are in the arena or die. **

**These are the sponsor points so far:**

Apprentice Writer: 36

Mockingjayzz: 20

Narcissa-Weasly: 56

Froogyfrog: 18

Dracocrazy322: 8

Sexilexiroxdasox: 5

Waddlediddle2: 5

Littlejunior98: 5

Rachel-wa: 8

Meiveva Sirenice: 7

**I'm making a sponsor sheet right now, I'll get it up as soon as it is finished!**


	3. Quarter Quell Anouncement

**Thanks for all the great ideas, but I finally came up with this with the help of my friend, I hope you enjoy!**

President Snow POV:

I see the young boy walking towards me with a little wooden box that seems harmless, who would be afraid of that? The box is barely big enough to hold a loaf of bread, but every citizen of Panem knows the horrors this little box holds. If I could, I would go through and read every single card in that box, feeding on the blood thirsty contents, but that is against the rules. But the rules can be broken and changed, as they just recently were. As the boy nears me, the cameras train on me. Anyone watching would just see a smiling president, none of the horrible thoughts I have running through my head. I open the box, and stare at the rows of cards that hold each Quarter Quell idea. I flip through them until I find the 100. I know this one will be good, because we specifically remade the cards to reflect the most recent rebellion. I open the envelope and pull out the card.

"As a reminder that when you rebel, your families suffer along with you, the entire family of the reaped tribute will be sent into the arena with him or her."

I can audibly hear the gasp as the capitol audience understands what this means. This means that the games will be bigger, bloodier, and better this year. No one will forget.

**Did you like the unexpected quell twist? Review review review! How did I do? That rhymed haha. Ill start getting the reapings up, im not doing every tribute, just a few, and I will also get the points and point sheet up too! **


	4. The Reading Of The Card

Jewel Johnson POV

I sit on the ground as my mom brushes my hair, she says that she loves my long blond hair, and she wishes that she had hair like mine. My sister tries to get me to eat, Chloe thinks that I don't eat enough, because of how small I am, but trust me I can eat.

Today in school they told us there would be an important announcement that was required to watch. My mom had seemed worried the whole day, I couldn't figure out why. I found out a couple minutes later, I see President Snow walk up to the stage, he gives a speech about the first rebellion and how district thirteen tried to destroy the capitol, so the government just faked like it was destroyed. Then the second rebellion arose and the capitol was forced to bring down the hammer on all 13 districts yet again. The only difference from the first rebellion was that District 13 was obliterated for good this time. They show a quick video of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark being executed in front of the Training Center. President Snow then announces that this will be the first Quarter Quell since the Rebellion, and since the last Quarter Quell had no victor, he hope that this one would go smoothly.

I watched as a small boy approaches Snow with a small wooden box, I have no clue what it is, but I am instantly afraid of it. President Snow opens the box, pulls out a card that reads "100" and opens the envelope. Snow reads the card, "As a reminder that when you rebel, your families suffer along with you, the entire family of the reaped tribute will be sent into the arena with him or her." I see the crowd in the capitol gasp, I also here my mother and my sister gasp and then just sit there expressionless. I don't understand at first, then I realize what this means.

This means that whoever gets chosen as a tribute will have their entire family enter the arena as well, this is horrible. At first I was considering volunteering for the games, that way people would finally notice me when I won, or at least it would be all over. But now I know that if I volunteered my mother, father, and sister would be taken to the games as well, I realize I could never be that selfish. I tell my self that if it comes to it, I will volunteer for the One Hundred and First Hunger Games. I feel bad for the families that will have to go through that horrible ordeal. I try to add it up in my head, and I don't like the numbers that show up, knowing how large most families in Panem are, this games with have at least 100 tributes, some of them will be so young, they cant walk or talk. I start to cry as I realize that this is because of the rebellion, that most of us weren't even alive for, that the districts started, this is the Capitol's revenge.

**How did you like the first point of view? I need some advice about what I can do better. I hope I cleared up what exactly the quell is! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. District 1 Reaping

Dimand Shiney District 1 POV

I'm running from the monster, he is gaining on me; I know that if he catches me I will die. How did this happen? Just a couple of minutes ago, I was sitting in a peaceful forest, taking a break, getting some food and water. There was a rustle to my right, I figured it was just an animal, and then the monster exploded from the underbrush. Now back to the present, he is only a mere two feet away from me, that's when I trip. I didn't even see the root twisted out of the ground. I'm screwed. The monster hulks over me, smiling as he knows he has defeated me. I watch as the monster pulls the sword out of his belt, I realize that I don't care anymore. I watch as the monster, also known as the male tribute from District 2, stabs the sword down. The sword finds its mark, going straight through my heart.

I jerk awake, I'm covered in a cold sweat, I sigh as I realize that it was just a dream. I smile, because I realize that the Hunger Games start next week. I don't love the games, like most people in my district do, but they are pretty good to watch, and I feel a sense of pride when my district wins. My parents are a bit disappointed that I didn't train like most of the people in our district do, but they don't really pester me about it. Even though I don't train, I'm still pretty muscular. Sometimes I help my sister, by protecting her around people.

I decide to get up, today is the day of the reaping, I bet no one will volunteer today, because of the quarter quell. I take a quick shower, and then get dressed. I pull on a pair of black pants, and a black shirt. I decide that if I am reaped, I would rather look nice, I tousle my short blond hair, it's so blond, it's almost white. I'm pretty good looking, but nothing spectacular; especially compared to by sister. Boys practically fall over themselves for her. I look in the mirror and decide that I look fine, I walk down stairs, get a quick bite to eat than walk to my family's jewelry store.

I meet my parents and my sister there, we walk to the town square together, I walk to the 14 year old section, my sister stays by my parents, they all look pretty worried, even though I have never taken out in tesserae, there is no reason for me too, my family gets by fine with our store. Our mayor tell the story of Panem, including the dark days, then he adds the second rebellion and how the capitol was merciful yet again, blah, blah, blah. Our escort walks up to the stage, She is an idiot. Coraline Beesly with her sky high spikes and on heels the size of pin heads, She says how happy she is to be the escort for the 4th Quarter Quell. Coraline taps on over the girls ball, and pulls out a name, she walks back to podium and reads the name, Sparkle Favor. I see a girl walk from the 12 year-olds section, her family is close behind; including her little sister who looks like she is barely old enough to walk. Sparkle's mom, dad, and sister mount the stage, they look like they are about to burst into tears. Coraline chatters about how happy she is about this, I just tune her out. She finally shuts up, and walks over to the boy's ball, she grabs the slip of paper that is on the very top. She reads the paper, "Dimand Shiney and family!" I feel cold seeping into my arms and legs even though its in the middle of the summer. I walk slowly to the stage, I glance behind me and see my parents and Rubina walking behind me. "Ooh yet another good sized family! I cant wait for these games to begin!" My family and I walk up to the other family, and shake their hands. I know that these games are going to suck. "Let's give it up for this year's tributes!" Coraline screeches. The peacekeepers usher my family, and Sparkles family to the train station, and on to the train. I guess that we don't get to say goodbyes this year. I than realize the worst thing about this year's Hunger Games, if I want to come home alive, my whole family will have to die. I know that I will do all I can to make sure someone in my family wins these games.

**How did you like it? By the way, if you didn't get it, even though, their whole families will be going into the arena, there will still only be one winner. I replaced the sponsor points chapter, with an updated version. Please review, I love to read them, and helps me to write better!**


	6. District 2 Reaping

Virgil Farmer District 2 POV

I can't wait for the reaping's, most people wouldn't want to get reaped this year, but this year im going to volunteer. Why you may ask? I want to go into the arena this year, because with the whole family going in, I might finally meet my father.

Years ago, my mother and father were lovers in high school, long story short, my mom got pregnant. When my dad found out, he bailed; he signed up to be a peacekeeper, and was shipped off to district 7. My mom always said he was childish and weak, and she would never forgive him, I agree with her, but I would like to meet him once.

I get ready for the reaping, I look into the mirror, instead of seeing an eighteen year-old boy, I see what most would describe as a wall. I'm massive in stature, very muscular, and well trained. The only thing that takes away from my dominating aura is my skin, I'm scarred and such, but I'm very pale, almost as if I've never been outside before. My mother yells, "Let's go!" I hurry down, she is not one to cross, most of my stature I get is from her, she is a big woman, and I don't mean fat either. She is just a Monolith.

I get to the reaping's just as they are calling the boy's name, before the escort even finishes saying the name, I yell, "I VOLUNTEER!" I get on the stage with my mom, I expect her to be pissed, and instead she pats me on the back, and says, "Thanks, for giving me the chance in the Games I never got." I glance at the female tribute and her family, they are pitiful. The escort asks me where my father is; I reply that he is a peacekeeper in District 7. "Well, I guess he will just have to go to the capitol on the District 7 train!"

The only thought that resides in my mind as we board the train is: this is going perfectly to plan.


	7. District 5 Reaping

Emilienna Fletcher District 5 POV

"Excuse me ma'am?" I say in my sweetest voice.

"Yes dear?"

"I've lost my way, and I'm very hungry, and scared," my voice is practically dripping with sugar. I can tell by the expression on the old broads face, she is putty in my hands. This is how it is every day; I find my prey and work to their faults. This is easy for me, considering I look like I'm 10, the only thing that gives away I'm 14 is my muscles on my arms and legs. But a good pair of pants and a little jacket, I'm completely under cover.

After I get some food from the old lady and swipe her purse, I walk home. As I walk In the door, I see my sister Ibaza, she is a young and beautiful 12 year old. She looks normal sitting there while my brother Lacus who is 16 brushing her hair. Ibaza is the nicest girl you will ever meet, most people just think she is making up for the fact that she is blind, but I'm positive that even if she could see, she would still be nice.

"Hi Ibaza, are you getting ready for you first reaping? You better make her look better then you made me look my first year, Lacus!"

"I'm going to look fine Emmi, I trust Lacus, plus it's not like I would know the difference anyways."

Lacus groans, as he always does when Ibaza and I make fun of him, "You didn't even look that bad, it's not my fault that Imbriuma wouldn't help you get ready!"

Imbriuma is my oldest sister, after my dad died when I was ten, she pulled away from the family, and since my mother died while giving birth to Ibaza, we were technically orphans. We took care of each other, and we love each other to death.

We have been around death so much, it is just a joke to us now, and we have such a low chance of going into the games we think it's funny. District 5 is one of the larger districts; it takes about a day to walk across the entire district. We aren't as big as 11 but we are close behind.

We joke around some more, then we leave or house to walk to the square, even though Bri doesn't have to come anymore, she still comes to support us, just in case. I stand there in the 14 year-olds section, as I watch my brother lead Ibby over there. I drone out the speech, and think about where I should go to pick pocket tomorrow. I tune in to listen to the reaping, to see if it is anyone I know. The boy's name gets called, no one I recognize. Then the escort basically sprints to the girls ball, digs around for a while then calmly walks back to the podium. She clears her voice in a very matter-of-factly way. Then she reads, "Ibaza Fletcher," in a clean soprano voice.

I gasp, I am not ready for what is to come, I consider volunteering briefly, and then I remember the Quarter Quell. It wouldn't matter if I volunteered, because no matter what, Ibaza is going into the arena. I walk out of the section, and lead Ibaza up to the stage, there we are met by Lacus and Bri. Boy does she look ever shocked. I'm in a bit of a haze as the lead us to the train station. All I register as the train is pulling away is Ibaza speaking.

"We may only have a few days left together, so lets make them count, all of us including you Bri."

**I hope you liked it, I tried to fix some mistakes that you guys have been pointing out, please review and I still need more ideas for a trap/mutt/arena Thanks for reading.**

**Click the button directly below this sentence.**


	8. District 7 Reaping

Bice Castel District 7 POV

"Bice hurry up!"

Ugh why do I have to get up so early? It's not my fault that our reapings are aired first. Why did the capitol chose us to go first? District 7 isn't even that much of an important district! I get up and drag my self towards the massive bathroom my mother resides in.

"Finally! If you want to look decent this year, you better let me start fixing you up!" My witch of a mother basically yells at me. She is glad of my natural beauty, she just wishes that I didn't have acne, when she saw my first zit, she basically thought I was diseased and dying. She opens up the cabinet of her makeup supplies, she is one of the few people in the districts that can afford makeup. This is because of my father, he works in the most dangerous wood cutting areas, and therefore he makes much more.

I sit in the chair for the next hour as my mom basically paints my face, finally I get fed up. "Ok, Ok, I look fine, can we just go now before we are late?" My mother gives me a look like I just punched her in the stomach. She isn't use to dealing with me, because I've basically raised myself since I was 6. I have grown to be scared of nothing, well nothing but the capitol, and their horrible hunger games.

I walk to the 12 year olds section. I glance around realizing that I'm the best looking girl here, possibly in most of the district. I look around at the people surrounding me, and I can tell by what I see that most of the people here would not survive. The last victor we had, Johanna Mason, was executed after the rebellion, so as of now we have no surviving victors.

The mayor talks about the history of Panem and a place once known as North America, from what they say, that place was worse off than us. Eventually all sense of control was destroyed, and the Capitol rose to power, and built 13 shining districts. Than the Dark Days, the districts decided they didn't like how merciful and great the capitol was to them. The rebels in districts 1 through 12 were defeated, and the rebels in District 13, took control of the government's nuclear weapons and turned them on the capitol. The Capitol allowed them to live cut off from every other district, letting them play dead, thinking that the citizens would die off anyways. After the dark days, the hunger games were created to repay the districts for the rebellion. All was well until the 74th hunger games, when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark threatened suicide if the capitol didn't let them both live. Many districts saw this as a sign of rebellion, so the talk of uprisings started again. Finally during the 75th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell that year included the tributes were to be reaped from the existing victors. This was going to be a fine game, but then some of the victors we sided with the rebels, including the head gamemaker of that year. The tributes had a plan to blow out the force field and did so, a couple of the tributes escaped to District 13. Then the rebels rescued the remaining tributes from the capitol uncovering more spies. Little did they know, the capitol had spies among District 13. When the rebels launch an attack on the capitol, they were waiting for them, when they showed up, the capitol surprised them and took Katniss, Peeta, Plutarch Heavensbee, Alma Coin, and Johanna captive. After the rebels were put under control and the capitol bombed District 13 with deep underground bombs, They executed each person on live tv making sure it was slow are torturous. After peace was restored in the districts, the Hunger Games resumed the next year, and now this was the first Quarter Quell since the games were reinstated.

Finally, the speech is over. I see our escort walk forward, he is a middle aged man that is vainly trying to hold onto his youth. He spouts about how he is so excited for his first ever Quarter Quell as a mentor. "Well let's get this reaping going!" He skips over to the boy's ball, and reads the name, "Marvin Reynolds!"

I see a 16 year old boy walk up to the stage, but then the next part surprises me, I see a kid walk out of every section, and wow this guy has a big family. Then I see his parents and three other kids walk up to the stage, 12 tributes with one single name. Our escort is overjoyed by this turnout; most people in the capitol probably are too. I'm not that surprised, most of that family will be dead before the end of the first day.

The escort flutters his way to the girl's ball, and picks up one from the top. "Bice Castelle!" My whole world explodes around me, I don't want to appear weak, so I push through the crowd and meet my parents on the stage, and my mom looks like she wants to kill me. My dad is deep in thought, I don't realize why, but we shake the hands of the other tributes. The escort is a little disappointed because he didn't get another huge family.

We are presented to the crowd, and then ushered towards the train, as we are walking over there, my mom is complaining about going into the games. My dad shushes her and says, "I think that as a strategy we should ally ourselves with a small strong family and….." This is how my dad is; he is all about winning, and strategizing. All I think as the train pulls away is he is just like me, we are both cold and calculation people who will do anything to live.

**Did you like me description of the history of panem? Special thanks to** **E.K. Row **** for all of the tips and advice you gave me ****. I tried to fix a lot of things you guy have given me reviews on…..well I hope that you will review this chapter and tell me how im doing and if your liking the story so far? As below here are the sponsor points**

**For submitting an arena, mutt, or trap, I will reward 3 points, and if I use it I will give an additional 3 points. **

**Submitting a real review, that has constructional criticism or something I need to change will earn you 2 points.**

**To clear up the quell, only the immediate family will be going in, including all siblings and their parents, Spouses of siblings will not go into the arena.**

**I'm only doing 5 maybe 6 reaping's, I'm going to choose the POV by rolling a dice, so your tribute may not get a POV to begin, but I will try to get their POV in before they are in the arena or die. **

**These are the sponsor points so far:**

**Apprentice Writer: 36**

**Mockingjayzz: 20**

**Narcissa-Weasly: 56**

**Froogyfrog: 18**

**Dracocrazy322: 10(you didn't really give a review, but that joke made my day!)**

**Sexilexiroxdasox: 5**

**Waddlediddle2: 5**

**Littlejunior98: 7 **

**Rachel-wa: 20**

**Meiveva Sirenice: 7**

**VampireWolfGirl: 2**

**E.K. Row: 10**

**I'm making a sponsor sheet right now, I'll get it up as soon as it is finished!**


	9. District 9 Reaping

**Sorry for not updating for so long, school has been hectic for me, and I have had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what to do, sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards.**

Iora Stone District 9 POV

My mind wanders as I walk through the poor part of the district, well truthfully it was the richer part, but compared to my family no one is rich. My mom and dad don' t have high government jobs, in fact they don't have jobs at all. My grandfather left us an enormous fortune when he died. I'm not snobby like most of the richer girls in my district, I am a humble girl of 18, I could be very snobby if I wanted, I am naturally beautiful, with my black hair and blue eyes.

My thoughts come to the present as we enter the square, I stride to the 18 section, as I walk into the section I find my best friend and start talking to her. Instead of her usual banter, she shushes me and points to the stage. That's when I realize I'm late, a see a boy standing on the stage alone, he must not have any family. I see our escort, some idiot I've never bothered to learn her name, walk over to the girls ball she dives into the bowl with her hand and comes up with a slip. She is back at the podium in a flash and reads, "Iora Stone!"

What the hell just happened? This is the only thought going through my head as I make my way up to the stage with my parents. There is no way that I could have been drawn, this was my last year! As I hit the steps I realize I am bawling like a baby. I'm crying so hard I don't realize anything until I see the train door slam behind me.

I am going to die.

**For submitting an arena, mutt, or trap, I will reward 3 points, and if I use it I will give an additional 3 points. **

**Submitting a real review, that has constructional criticism or something I need to change will earn you 2 points.**

**To clear up the quell, only the immediate family will be going in, including all siblings and their parents, Spouses of siblings will not go into the arena.**

**I'm only doing 5 maybe 6 reaping's, I'm going to choose the POV by rolling a dice, so your tribute may not get a POV to begin, but I will try to get their POV in before they are in the arena or die. **

**These are the sponsor points so far:**

**Apprentice Writer: 36**

**Mockingjayzz: 20**

**Narcissa-Weasly: 56**

**Froogyfrog: 18**

**Dracocrazy322: 10(you didn't really give a review, but that joke made my day!)**

**Sexilexiroxdasox: 5**

**Waddlediddle2: 5**

**Littlejunior98: 7 **

**Rachel-wa: 20**

**Meiveva Sirenice: 7**

**VampireWolfGirl: 2**

**E.K. Row: 10**

**I'm making a sponsor sheet right now, I'll get it up as soon as it is finished!**

**Please review it makes me feel much better, and a happy author equals faster updates with more chapters!**


	10. District 12 Reaping

Alina Flick District 12 POV

The moment I wake up I am still in a happy clouded area of my brain, when my real life comes crashing down on me. I am a poor 15 year old girl in District 12, my mother is dead, and today is the day or the reaping. For most people the day of the reaping was just a day to be worried that your kids aren't chosen, but for that special group of kids, 12-18, it's full of horrors and regrets. For me it's a whole lot worse, I worry about everyone I love or know.

Most people who go to the capitol have regrets of how they should have spent their short lives. If I were ever chosen to go to the capitol to participate in the hunger games, I would have no regrets. I spent most of my childhood with my best friend and Cousin Anita; we are inseparable and look like twins. Anita was there for me when my mother died giving birth to my little brother Les, who is still safe from the reaping at the young age of 9.

Ever since that fateful day, I have been the mother to our family, I cook and clean, while my father and my older brother Cal, work in the mines to help our family have a better life. I feel as if Les is my complete responsibility, and if something happened to him, I would either, die on the inside, or snap.

As my trail of thoughts wander to Les, he comes barreling into my room. "Alina! Alina! Alina!"

"What Les?"

I can tell he is bursting to tell me his news, "Daddy bought cinnamon rolls for breakfast!"

I immediately brighten up, my father only buys things like this when he gets a raise or something, I pick up Les and say, "Well then, let's go!"

I carry Les into our kitchen, and see my father and my brother, Cal, sitting at the table already eating their rolls, while two empty spots have scrumptious cinnamon rolls sitting on plates for me and Les. I set Les down and go and give my dad a big hug, and thank him for the treat. I settle down to eat and ask what the good news is.

"Well no particular good news, I just figured, you would want a pick me up, also I'm celebrating Cal's last year in the reaping."

That makes sense, Cal made it all 6 years without being chosen, and thanks to him and my father, me and Les do not have to take or tesserae, so we are pretty safe too. We finish our breakfast, and I go and get into my dress and walk to the front room waiting for Cal and my father to return with Les. My family is one of the few families that doesn't make a big deal about dressing up for the reaping's, if we have to go the capitol we will go as our natural selves.

My father walks in carrying my little brother, for how much sorrow he has gone through in his life time, from losing his twin brother to the games, to losing my mother during the birth of his son, my father still is able to find happiness in life. I just hope that I never have to go through the things my father did when he was a teenager. When my father's twin was thrown into the games, he did pretty well. His name was Cal, he made it to the final 8, but then the male Tribute from District 2, the tribute who won the games that year, snuck up in his sleep and sliced his throat open. To make matters worse he slowly sawed at Cal's head until it was completely detached, then held it up as if it was his own personal trophy. My Father's friends tell me that after that night my father was never quite the same. My father even ended up naming his first born son after his dead brother.

By the time I snap out of my memory, I realize we are at the city square. District 12 is a lot smaller since before the war, they eventually rebuilt it, but the population is about half of what it was before. Every single person easily fits in the square now.

I leave my father and Les and walk over to the 15 year old's section and meet up with Anita. She seem just as worried as I am. We talk for a few minutes, then Anita points out her mother to me. My mother and her mother were sisters, both of them kids of merchants who married coal miner's. When I spot her mother I can see what she is pointing out. Anita has a new little brother.

"He was born yesterday afternoon, his name is Michael." She tells me.

I answer back, "He is very precious." Then the mayor walks forward and begins his speech, I zone out and just stare at my new cousin Michael, knowing that far too soon he will be submersed in the horrors of our world.

By the time I realize what's happening I see a boy about my age walking up the stage with two older girls and their mother. I immediately recognize him, Chris Brander, his father died two year ago of a coal mining accident, and his brother was reaped last year. I remember that his brother was only 12, and very scared, one second he was standing on his plate waiting for the gong, the next he was in multiple pieces on the ground. The tribute next to him had thrown her token at his plate, stupid girl she was blown up for it too. I feel immensely horrible for his family such terrible luck they have.

I watch our escort walk to the girls bowl and pull out a name, everyone collectively pulls in a sharp breath. I have a bad feeling, then—

"Anita Fellonger!"

I breathe out very relived, than I realize, oh no that's Anita! I can't let her go in there with her new born brother and two little sisters'. I do the only thing I can, and I know in my heart my father will never forgive me, "I volunteer!"

Anita starts yelling every vile name known to man at me for sacrificing my family's life for hers. I tell her I'm so sorry but Michael deserves a chance at life. I turn around as I walk out of my pen and see my father's expression, I immediately start crying, and he just has a blank stare on his face.

Les doesn't understand what is happening is laughing and smiling and is running towards the stage thinking we won something. Cal, I ruined Cal's chance of a good life right when he was home free.

I just block everyone else out as we shake hands with the Brander's then are ushered into the train. On the train I go up to my dad and manage to say between sobs, "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't let the baby die like this."

I expect my dad to smack me even though he has never laid a hand on me, instead he does something much worse. He looks me in the eyes with his blank stare and says, "It's ok."

Those two little words tell me that he has given up hope and isn't even thinking right, I don't even try facing Cal, and instead go into the dining car to talk with our mentor, Maximum, he won the games about 4 years ago. He is a big burly man with an eye patch, he terrifies me, but instead of saying something about me getting killed, or scaring me more. He does one simple thing that lets me know everything will be ok.

He gives me a hug.

**What did you think? I thought this has been my best chapter so far! I want you guys to review it please, I'm finally out of my writer's block, and I'm sorry about the last chapter, that one was really not up to my usual par. I will give you until Sunday to review and submit arena ideas and traps and mutts, then I'm going to tally up the final sponsor points. Thanks for being a great audience and sticking with me through my first ever fan fic, and I hope you enjoyed my first ever round of reaping next chapter will be the arrival at the capitol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Arrival

**Random Capitol Citizen:**

I watch in marvel as the tributes arrive with all of their families in tow, I was lucky enough to score front row seats at the train station to watch the tributes arrive. My girlfriend thinks that these games aren't going to be fun to watch because of all the little kids that are going to die, but I know that these games will be the best yet!

District One's train rolls in and out steps Dimand Shiney and Sparkle Favor. Both are waving and sending kisses out to the crowd, they will be instant favorites in the games, District One tributes always are. I know that the brave faces they have on now are just to hide the terrified child on the inside. Neither of these kids shall win the games.

District Two's train arrives next, Virgil Farmer comes barreling out of the train he is shouting hello's and pumping his fists in the air. I believe that he may win these games. Lana Dragonfire comes shuffling out behind Virgil, I start to ignore her, then I realize, she volunteered! She has to be something special, my hand held pamphlet quickly flashes across the screen a picture of a tribute from the 97th games, it is Lana's brother. I remember him, he died when his district partner poisoned him.

District Three arrives, ah who am I kidding? No one cares about District Three.

District Four should be interesting, usually a stronger career district had no volunteers this year, only two small sniveling kids, I bet they will be dead by the end of the first day, good riddance!

District Five arrives shortly thereafter. The blind girl will be dead in the bloodbath, but her sister catches my eye. Hmm that Emilienna Fletcher girl looks interesting enough, she seems small and weak, but something about the look in her eye's hints more than can be seen.

District Six looks like a blood bath for sure this year, the boy is so sickly and small, and the girl is no more than 13, I am definitely not betting of either of those two this year, or any year for that matter!

District Seven, the boy may survive, but that relies heavily on his allies, the girl, Bice seem ordinary enough, except for the extreme look in her father's eyes, he is definitely up to something. District Seven can be quite interesting, I remember watching a recap of Johanna Mason's games, you can never be sure about what to expect of the tributes from there.

District Eight is next, Mason seems to stand a chance, he is a pretty strong boy, and his only family member is his father who looks to be in decent shape, I bet they will make a wicked alliance in the arena. The girl of Eight is going to die for sure, she seems to kind and caring, and with her father's gimpy leg, they are getting nowhere fast.

District Nine's train is here in no time, Iora looks decent enough, I bet she could size up to some of the careers, I bet she will put an interesting spin on these games for sure.

District Ten is taking forever to get here. When it finally arrives I see that both of the tributes are okay-ish not the greatest tributes but look as if they will give us a good fight, therefore a good show. The girl gives off an air of something that I can't quite place, wait a minute, I bet she has been training, interesting a career from District 10, I wonder if she will join the others?

District Eleven is definitely strange this year, a boy age 16 was reaped, and with him came an older brother around 17, you could tell from the second you saw them that they both have trained for the hunger games, just the way they held themselves proved my theory to be right. The girl is a bloodbath, no doubt about it; he is just too small to survive long.

District Twelve at last, the second the tributes get off the train, I know District Twelve will not have a winner this year; both of the tributes are so pitiful it's almost sad.

Now that all the trains have arrived, I'm going to head to my apartment watch the reaping recaps, and wait until 8 for the opening ceremonies to begin, I can't wait until the end of this week when the games begin, just imagining the arena gets my all kinds of excited!

**Im sorry about freaking out and saying I wasn't writing anymore, but here you go, and I found out I will have internet access all summer so this story will go along as planned, I will be able to update more now that school is out, please review this chapter, and give me some tips, also I need ideas on mutts and the arena, you can pm me or just post a review, thank you so much for not ditching my story! You guys are awesome!**


	12. Opening Ceremony

**Holy crap its been a long time since I updated! I hope I haven't lost any reader's just so you guys know this is the hunger games, therefore there will be cussing if this bothers you take it to the review! Also once the games start ill have annual questions that will score you extra sponsor points, just for a tester lets do one now**

**What is the name of Plutarch Heavensbee personal assistant in Mockingjay? **

**Sandy Summers District 4 POV**

As the opening ceremonies start only one thought continually courses through my mind, I am dazzling. When my family got to the remake center, I found out that I would be the only one of the chariot. So while I was bathed and waxed, my family was allowed to eat delicious food and watch a recap of the reaping's. For some off reason this agitated me beyond belief, my mother came up to me and asked if I would like a roll, then she walked off laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not understand that our whole family will probably be dead by the end of the week! Yet, here you are prancing around as if this is a massive party! Well I got news for you, it's not! So get your head on straight and act like a freaking adult damn it!"

All the laughing in the room stops, everyone in my family is staring at me with their mouth's hanging open in shock. That outburst is not the small timid girl they are used to. The only thing that brings us back to reality is my stylist, "If you can channel that kind of anger into use in the arena, you have more than a fair chance." I just stand still refusing to look anyone in the eyes, these people are not my family anymore, no, they are the enemy, standing in my way to victory.

"Here is your outfit I hope you like it."

I look into the giant mirror and I gasp, I am no longer human, no I am above that pitiful race, I am a mermaid. I am wearing a dress that seems to sway on its own on the bottom giving me the allusion of having a tail. That combined with the special product in my hairy to keep it wet, the beautiful pearls braided into separate strands, and the bluish green glitter that is spread over my body in exquisite patterns; give the perfect representation of a mythical sea creature.

I am about to gush about the beauty this simple outfit creates, then I remember my new found angst I respond, "It will suffice."

Now here I am waiting in the chariot for this stupid parade to start. Rio climbs onto the chariot, and I can't suppress a laugh, "You look like a major douche!" I can tell by my comment that he is hurt, I know I should feel bad, but instead I get this fiery feeling in my gut that must be fed, and I like it. To review why Rio looks like a douche, one, he is wearing torn up shorts that look like he was mauled by a kitten, two, all he is wearing for a top is a net draped over his chest. Trying to be like Finnick Odair much? Finally, he has one of those gay faux-hawks. Instead of lashing out at me, Rio just gets this weird expression on his face, and does nothing else.

"Well looky here, we have a scared tribute from District 4, maybe you should go run and cry to mommy?" I see the veins in his neck bulge out, as he tries to hold the plain expression, hmm now I know his soft spot, mommy. "Where is your mother by the way, I didn't see her on the train?" I do not get the reaction I expected; instead he starts to cry and bites his lip. "She died quite a few years ago." Oh, that's why, for some reason, I almost make a your momma joke, but I decide to hold on to that for later.

The chariot jolts with no warning, and before I know it we are out in the streets of the capitol, I smile, wave, and blow kisses in every direction, I can tell me the flowers showering me that everyone loves my outfit. We circle around the city block a few times, and then stop; I glance around at the other tributes. None of their outfits really stick out to me, it's for sure, District 4 dominated the opening ceremonies, that is sure to help us both with sponsor's, well if Rio would stop crying that is. Suddenly I realize something, I can't wait for the games to begin, in fact I'm excited, I smile to myself and we ride back into the stables.

**So what did you guys think? I decided to choose a random tribute and have the whole opening ceremonies from their POV, I think it worked out ok, plus it turned out her creator gave me an awesome costume to work with, thanks to **_MockingJayzz _**for creating sandy, I kinda changed her character a little bit but I hope that's ok with you, let me know in the review, same goes to you **_dracocrazy322 _** let me know what you thought of rio, and don't get too worried, I have a couple surprises up my sleeve, also im working on the sponsor page and after I finish it ill calculate everyone's points! Thanks for sticking with me through this, only two more chapters til the actual games SPOILER ALERT: they only get one training day this year review review review! And thanks for being great readers!**


	13. Sponsoring List and Points!

**Here is the sponsor list, at the bottom is every ones points, every couple days everything will go up in price, so be prepared.**

**Survival:**

An empty 2 liter water flask:…..1 point

A full 2 liter water flask:…..5 points

Flash Light:.…10 points

A small basket of food(5 crackers, 5 strips of beef jerky, 5 packets of dried fruit):…10 points

A large basket of food(5 Bread rolls, 10 crackers, 10 strips of beef, 10 packets of dried fruit and 5 apples):….15 points

Small pack(empty 2 liter water bottle, iodine, 5 crackers and 2 packets of dried fruit):…15 points

Medium pack(Filled 1 liter water bottle, iodine, 2 bandages and a tourniquet, 5 strips of beef jerky, 5 crackers and 3 packets of dried fruit.):…..25 points

Large pack.(Filled 2 liter water bottle, iodine, 5 bandages, 10 strips of beef jerky, 15 crackers, 6 packets of dried fruit, sleeping bag and 5 fever pills.):…..40 points

1 bandage:….….1 point

Iodine:…..5 points

5 strips of beef jerky:….5 points

Tent:…20 points

Sleeping bag:…5 points

**Weapons:**

Snare wire(20 feet):…..….5 points

Small knife:…5 points

Large knife:…10 points

Sword:…..20 points

Bow and 10 arrows:….…20 points

10 arrows:….…5 points

5 Throwing knifes:…20 points

5 Throwing Axes:…..20 points

Small Axe:…10 points

Large Axe:…20 points

A spear/javelin:…..20 points

Trident:….20 points

Mace:….20 points

Dart Gun and 10 darts:…..20 points

10 Darts:….…5 points

**Capitol Items:**

Capitol medicine(Cures one affliction, specify before purchase):…..25 points

Banquet(You specify the kind of food):….50 points

Capitol Survival Pack(Filled 2 liter water bottle, iodine, 5 bandages, sleeping bag, night glasses, and you specify the meal they get.):…75 points

**Special Items:**

You specify the item, and I'll give you a price.

**Sponsor Points!**

Narcissa-Weasly—60

MockingJayzz—22

Apprenticewriter—29

WhyAreMostPeopleSoStupid—21

Waddlediddle2—10

Dracocrazy322—25

MeirevaSirenice—42

CarliesArt—2

E.—23

VampireWolfGirl—14

SexiLexiRoxDaSox—5

Rachel-wa—44

TheEmerald—4

**If you want an alliance pm or review me, request one, and ill talk to the other author about it. Also I updated the poll on my page, it now has everytribute, you can vote for who you want, the tribute with the least amount of votes will either have something bad happen to them, or die in the next chapter muahhahahah! I love killing people.**


	14. Training Day

**Here we are training day, only one more chapter then we get to the actual games! Im so excited the horrors of writing the reapings will all be worth it as the first tributes die : ). I think I may be mentally screwed up but who cares! Makes for great stories! Btw, I already have one alliance set in stone, and without any of the creators complaining district one and two are going to be an alliance, but if anyone else wants an alliance hurry up and tell me! Also don't forget to vote on the poll! I will be putting a new one up every chapter with the tributes that are left alive, just a side note, as of now none of the family members are going to win, but depending how thing develop it may happen. Anyways here is the training day!**

**Thalia Nightinggale District 10 POV**

I can't believe how ruthless and unfair the capitol is, not only are they forcing innocent families into the arena, they are only giving us one day to train, what the hell is up with that. Suddenly a laugh bursts from my chest, "Hahaha!"

Everyone around me just stares strangely, it's not my fault, sometimes I laugh randomly for no reason, usually it's because I think of some dark and wonderful, such as hell. Anyways back to the present I need to make the most of this training day! I walk over to the edible plant station to observe the plants, a few years ago a boy name Aaron discovered what the arena was just from looking at the plants. He then made a grave mistake, announcing that he figured it out during his interview; the game makers didn't like this one bit. The second after he stepped off his plate a giant meteor hit him, taking out 2 other tributes along with him. Stupid, stupid boy.

I waltz on over to the plant section, and frown at the instructor as I start to look over the different plants. Blue berry bush, straw berries, and some evergreen trees, so this year's arena is a forest, wait what's that? What the hell, it's a banana, and over there is a coconut, and a mango! What can this mean? I observe the table more and I start to see different forms of cacti and many other diverse plants, well-played, game makers, well played. They have put in a little bit of everything so we can't figure out the arena, its exactly like them to do that.

"Damnit!" I yell well this area won't help me much at all now. I decide to move onto fire building, and yet again all the wood they have spread out for us to use is from far corners of the different ecosystems. Pine, spruce, bamboo, oak, small scraggly bushes, and some weird whitish wood are spread out before me. Well none of this is helping, and to be honest it's starting to piss me off. I decide to go to the weapons and learn how to sword fight and catch up on some knife throwing. Unlike most kids from District 10 I actually know how to use weapons; my brother taught me how to hunt before he was whipped to death for poaching. I am a crack shot with a bow and arrow, and I can usually hit a target with a knife.

Being able to use weapons is a major part of why I am alive today without them I am sure that I would have either starved to death or been beaten by my father. It's not his fault he is so drunk all the time, it's just because he misses my mother. Oh well can't dwell on the past, better get ready, tomorrow are the interviews then the games begin, I will do my best to be prepared for these games.

**Rio Kendall District 4 POV**

Training should be interesting to say the least. After yesterday's embarrassment I doubt any of the other careers will accept in their group, so that means I need to find someone else to have an alliance with me and my father. Why should I even care that I cried? Any one in my position would have done that. In review my mother was killed in a boat accident when I was 5, the same accident killed my brother, Nereus, he would have been 16 this year. He was so young when he died, only 7 years old, that accident almost tore our family apart, but eventually my dad and I learned to rely on each other.

All of this and more goes through my mind as I listen to the trainer about which plants are edible and which to stay away from. Most of these plants are easy and grow near District 4; I decide to go to the fire building station. I stay here for almost an hour until I can start and perfect fire with only one match, onward to the next station. I am purposely staying away from the weapons station's while the careers are there, if I'm not going to be allied with them, I don't want them to know my skills. Okay, skill, but I'm superb with knives. I could kill anything moving with the right kind of knife.

Ah, the medical station, that could be very important. I walk up and see someone else is already at this station. I think it's the District 11 girl, I don't even bother to talk with her, she would be a pointless ally. I think her name is Jewell, it will be a huge shock if she survives the first day. Mostly because of how small she is, I bet she doesn't top 5 feet, and she is so skinny a breeze could knock her over. Well I will cross her off the potential ally list. While at the medical station, I learn how to sterilize a wound, and create a pretty good patch, which medicines will help with what wound, and how to set a broken bone.

By the time I finish at the medical station, I see almost everyone has gone to lunch except a few tributes, the only person at the weapons station is the District 12 girl. This is my chance to practice with knives a little bit. When I arrive at the station I see a perfect set a knives sitting on the table, I go to grab them at the same time as the girl.

"Why don't you let someone who knows how to use these give it a try?" She says to me in an all-knowing tone.

I laugh, "I bet I'm ten times better than you with knives!"

She smiles, "Ok you're on, we each get six knives. Oh by the way, my name is Alina."

"Sounds good to me, my name is Rio."

Without another word we both grab 6 knives and start getting the feel of them, I decide since she is taking so long I will go first. Just as I get ready to throw my first knife, I see a knife embed itself into the target. The knife hits dead center on the bull's eye. I just sit the with my mouth open, as five more knives fly in a consistent pattern, hitting so close to where the first knife hit, you can hardly see the bull's eye.

Alina just turns to me and smiles, "Your turn."

I turn towards the target and belt out my six knives purposely hitting between the little spaces between where Alina's knives hit, completely covering the bull's eye now. I turn to her smiling.

She looks at me slowly circle's me then finally says, "You are very good with knives."

I let a smug smile find my face, "So are you, how would you feel about being allies?"

She snorts, "With the careers? Yea right, I would never ally with that group!"

"I'm not with the careers; I mean just be an ally with me."

She thinks about it for a couple minutes the finally looks up and says with a smile, "I think that could work, now let's go to lunch, _ally._"

**Lana Dragonfire District 2 POV**

_Clang!_ I smile as the instructor falls to the floor and my sword is pointed at his neck. Then I turn and walk off without even helping him up. I am too good for that; I am a career after all. Everyone in my family has been trained for the Hunger Games; sadly neither of my parents got the chance to volunteer, so I took it into my own hands to give them a chance. Three years ago my brother volunteered, he was the strongest career that year, but not stronger then the game makers. That idiot ran off his plate before his minute was up, his body came home in multiple pieces.

I on the other hand, I am going to win these pitiful games. I have been trained since I could walk; my first word was 'die'. Unlike my brother I am going to make my parents proud, true they will have to die in the process, but that's okay.

"How did you do?" I shout to Virgil as he walks out of his personal session with the gamemakers.

"I did amazing! I got at least a 10!"

"I bet I will do better!"

"I dare you, Dragonfire!"

And as if right on cue, I hear the trainer yell, "Lana Dragonfire!"

I smile at Virgil one last time, and I prance into the Training Center. The gamemakers are all staring at me when I walk in, hmm I will give them a reason to stare! The head gamemaker motions for me to begin; I grab a sword and have the trainer sword fight me for five minutes. Hell, he barely last five minutes, then the gamemakers applaud politely. I walk over to some dummies and start to behead them, and stab, until they are just a mess of cloth.

The Head Gamemaker says, "That is enough Lana, thank you."

I leave the room and think, take that Virgil!

**Emery Lox District 8 POV**

After my family and I finish dinner we walk into the living room portion of our floor in the tribute tower, to watch the training scores air. My whole family is hoping I did well so we get some sponsors, and I am pretty sure I did bomb. First I did hand to hand combat with a dagger, then I did martial arts for the gamemakers. I am a master at martial arts, which is one of the few things I do in my free time at home.

After my father injured his leg, my mother had to start stealing to support our family, and I take the things she steals and sell them on the black market. One time I met a man in the market, and convinced him to teach me martial arts. I mostly did this for myself, but I told my mother I did it to protect my little brother and sister, who are 13 year old twins. She totally bought it.

"Chantrea, James, shut up, its about to start!"

"Yes, Emery," They say in unison.

The following results come up on the television:

District 1

Boy: Dimand Shiney—7

Girl: Sparkle Favor—6

District 2

Boy: Virgil Farmer—10

Girl: Lana Dragonfire—10

District 3

Boy: Ted Deer—4

Girl: Jean Flower—3

District 4

Boy: Rio Kendall—7

Girl: Sandy Summers—7

District 5

Boy: Leaf Black—6

Girl: Ibaza Fletcher—3

District 6

Boy: Ben Brass—5

Girl: Avi Leonel—6

District 7

Boy: Marvin Reynolds—8

Girl: Bice Castelle—4

District 8

Boy: Mason Dixon—7

Girl: Emery Lox—8

District 9

Boy: Wayne Garrett—6

Girl: Iora Stone—7

District 10

Boy: Joel Green—4

Girl: Thalia Nightingale—8

District 11

Boy: Dalton Swift—6

Girl: Jewel Johnson—5

District 12

Boy: Chris Brander—7

Girl: Alina Flick—7

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I GOT A 8!" Holy Mogaly! I cannot believe a got a 8! I almost scored better than the careers! Everyone around me congratulates me. With a score like this, I have an amazing chance at winning the games, now if I can only round up some sponsors at the interviews tomorrow. The careers didn't score that high this year, that gives us other tributes a better chance. These games should be very interesting!

**Holy crap that was a long chapter! I spent all day on it! Only one more chapter til the games! Please review, they make me feel better, and remember every mutt, and trap you submit will give you 3 points and reviews are worth 2 points! Also don't forget to vote on the poll on my page, im going to update the sponsor points in a minute! I hope I portrayed everyone's character's okay, tell me what you thought in the review and what you thought about the scores! Also you guys need to check out this parody these two guys did on youtube, just type in "I wanna go hunger games" its awesome**

**Question of the day: What is the avox girl's name? (5 points)**


	15. Interviews

**Virgil Farmer District 2 POV**

This is completely retarded; I do not get the point of interviewing us. I doesn't help their cause that the host is an idiot. He calls me forwards, "Hello Virgil! How are you doing tonight?"

I glare at Caesar, "Fine."

He seems sad I don't say more. "Ok…let's get started then! What was your reaction when you got reaped?"

"You saw it on the TV, that was my reaction."

"Interesting…how are you liking The Capitol so far?"

This is getting on my nerves, "It's nice."

"About now I would ask about your family, but we have already met them. They seem like a wonderful bunch. I see that you have no siblings though."

I just stare at him.

"Is there anything in particular that has stood out to you since you were reaped?"

"No."

Caesar clearly does not like my lack of enthusiasm, he turn to the audience and starts asking for their opinion on me until the buzzer sounds. "Well Virgil, it was nice getting to know you, best of luck!"

Like I need luck.

**Avi Leonel District 6 POV**

I stand and walk over to the comfy chair across from Caesar. I smiles at me that beautiful smile. _How does he manage to stay so young?_ Of course, I already know the answer, but it seems in the last 75 years he hasn't changed one bit. This year his color is aqua, it is quite beautiful. It really makes his eyes gleam. I realize that I have just been standing there staring at Caesar for about 30 seconds when he clears his throat. "Uh, Avi, why don't you have a seat?"

I sit quickly, a dark red blush spread across my face and arms. I am so pale, when I blush, my whole body changes color. This is from the years of laboratory testing. My parents sold me to a lab to be tested, those heartless bastards. "I think I will Caesar." I say with a small smile.

"So Avi, you don't have any family."

"I don't believe that was a question, Caesar." I say with a quick chuckle.

Caesar lets out a hearty laugh, "Well, well, well, I've got myself a smart aleck. Let me rephrase. Why don't you have any family?"

I don't want anyone to know about my upbringing, so I decide on a simple lie. "When I was young, my parents worked as Scientists for The Capitol. While working later one night in District 6, the chemicals they were working with exploded, killing them instantly. My mother was pregnant with what would have been my little sister. I was sent to a group home and have lived there ever since." I act as if reliving the moment makes me tear up. Okay, maybe it wasn't a little lie, but I need sponsor, and everyone loves a sob story.

Caesar dabs his eyes with a handkerchief, "That is quite unfortunate. You volunteered for the Games, why is that?"

"I was sick of being poor, and barely scraping by, I figured that either I come home rich, or death takes me early. Both are fine by me." This statement is completely true.

The rest of the interview goes like every other tribute's, he asks me basics about how I'm liking The Capitol, my strategy, my alliance, and what are my plans when I get home. I answer these with simple answers woven in deceit. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Before I know it, I am waving my good byes and walking back towards my seat.

**Joel Green District 10 POV**

"Mister Green, are you excited to be in The Capitol?"

I glance at my family seat behind me, on a separate portion of the stage, "I wouldn't say I am excited, no matter what, I'm going to lose at least 1 member of my family. The Capitol is beautiful, and if it were under any other circumstance, I would be ecstatic."

Caesar looks at me kindly with a tear in his eye, "Which of your family members would you like to win?"

"My little sister, Viola, of course I know that's what my parents would want too. She just doesn't deserve to be thrown into the arena, with her condition." I fight back real tears as I talk about choosing which of my family deserves to live.

"What condition?"

"Viola is blind."

Caesar's hand goes to his mouth as he stifles a gasp. I can tell that this affects him somehow, he must have known someone blind, but in The Capitol, that can be fixed in minutes. Perhaps an earlier tribute he got attached to? "That's….that's just unfortunate. What is your strategy when you get into the arena?"

Strategy? I hadn't really thought of one, just protect my family. I can't let him know I'm unprepared though, "I plan to stick with my family until the end. "

"If worst was to come to worst, and it was only you and your family surviving, what would you do?"

"I would kill myself, and I would expect them to decide who deserves to win. I think my parents agree when I say Viola should win the Games. Winning would benefit her more than anyone else. Sure, she would be an orphan, but she would have her vision, and her whole life ahead of her."

"You are a very selfless person, Joel, putting your sister's life before your own." I hear the buzzer ring, signaling my time is up. "I wish the best luck to you and your family." He seems to almost be crying at this point. Maybe I touched his heart, anything to help Viola win.

"Thank you Caesar, thank you."

**Caesar Flickerman Capitol POV**

Most of these tributes life stories are gut wrenching. I really don't know which one I want to win. Usually after the interviews I can easily choose who I want to win, and I have been right many, many times. I can only think of 3 occasions I was wrong. One of those being the 3rd Quarter Quell, that year, no one was right.

I say a final good night to the camera, and gesture to the tributes standing on the stage, their family in a group behind each tribute. I know out of all of these contestants only one will return. I also know that President Snow has a reason for acting as if the families don't matter. I may be extremely important, but not even my pass got me that information.

The tributes and their families file off of the stage and back into the training center. I walk off the stage, stopping to sign a few autographs before climbing into my waiting car, and being shuttled home. I really love my job, it's only for about a month a year, and it is beyond exciting. I am extremely famous, I get into whatever party I want, I am the first to know of a new trend, and I know of the arena beforehand. This job also comes with a few hidden benefits, although I still appear to be in my mid to late 20s, I am actually quite near triple digits. My contract lasts for another 50 years after this, included in that is yearly age reduction, and whatever cosmetic surgery I want. Life is good, life is good.

My car stops at my house about a block away from City Square; I own one of the biggest places in all of The Capitol. I walk into my house, and make it into my bedroom where I sit down, and get ready for bed.

Tomorrow is a big, big, big day after all.

**I haven't updated in forever, I completely forgot about this story. I finally finished settling in after moving, and I have made some friends. So life has been hectic at my new school. I know my first interview sounds boring and drab, well it's supposed to. I made all the passage's sound a certain way on purpose. I hope you guys like this, and I hope to be updating regularly now. Also this is the last chance to earn sponsor points, after I post the next chapter; your points are locked for the duration of the games. 3 points for an arena, mutt, or trap suggestion, and 5 points for a review. I can't wait to get the games started. I hope to have that chapter posted by next Friday (The 16****th****) Have a wonderful day, and please review! Also don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile.**


	16. The Bloodbath

**Bice Castelle District 7 POV**

I wake up to my stylist telling me to follow him. I guess it's time to leave to the arena, my parents trail behind me. I know this will be the last time that I will ever be in the capitol with my whole family. I know I have what it takes to return, and if I don't, I know my father will manage to get home somehow. District 7 will have a victor this year. We get to the roof and load onto the waiting hover craft. A doctor comes up to me with a small shackle looking device. "This year instead of trackers, we decided to use these special bracelets instead." She says while fixing mine to my wrist. I see my mother and father have both gotten similar objects, but these are small collars around their necks, I have to admit it looks pretty fashionable.

"Why don't they have bracelets like me?" I demand to know.

"The Gamemakers want the viewers to be able to easily distinguish the tributes from their families."

The ride lasts about 45 minutes in which my mother managed to doze off. I shake her awake and we climb down the ladder into the catacombs. My stylist leads us to different bathrooms to get ready. I quickly shower, than put on the clothes left out for me. The tribute attire this year is quite strange, I don't know what to make of it. It's comprised of hiking boots, thick socks, hiking pants, and small under shirt, a cotton shirt, a small sweatshirt, and a hair tie. It seems like whatever the arena is, we will be doing plenty of walking, probably over rough terrain.

Suddenly the intercom comes to life, "Five minutes to launch."

I hurry to the main room, grabbing food as I go stuffing my face. I see my mother sitting on the couch applying makeup, while my dad finishes off a steak. My stylist looks us over, then his eyes linger on my mother, quite a dramatic sigh leaves his lips. "I guess this is goodbye, I hope to see one of you again. Now come over and get on the plate."

Calling this object a plate is quite the understatement, it is at least 5 times the size of the regular tribute plates. I stand on it and my parents get behind me. A glass case slides over us and the plate begins to rise. I look at my mother and then a quick glance to my father; he gives me a reassuring squeeze. Out plate then reaches the surface, a sigh of relief goes through me. I look to my left and mountains in the distance, and forest ahead of my, to my right is a small plain, that keeps going. I glance behind me and see what appears to be a canyon. A head of me the cornucopia shines. Suddenly a huge explosion rocks the earth, followed by 4 more consecutive explosions. I almost fall off my plate, and when I regain my footing, immediately to my right another explosion goes off. _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_ Then I realize what is happening, families are killing themselves. It must be the families with little kids with them. I glance across the circle ignoring the body parts and blood everywhere and focus on a particularly large family across from me, I see them hug for a second, and then all throw themselves off of the plate. I shield my eyes as bodies go flying with more explosions. I've never heard of a mass suicide before the games even began! Suddenly the sound of the gong blares, and my father and I take off towards the cornucopia, we arrive there a little late, but I manage to pick up a knife and my father has collected an axe. I turn to smile at him when a spear catches me in the chest. _Oh shit._ _Well I had a good run._ I cough up blood on my dad, and he looks at me with that look that he gives to something that is unfortunate but necessary. "Good bye, Bice." He says quickly, and then he swings around and takes off. Well, thanks Dad. I fall to the ground, and then I black out.

**Johnson Castelle District 7 POV**

Bice is dead, this should hurt more, but I knew it would happen sooner or later. I run over to Mary and see she is still standing on our plate, I grab her hand and we run into the canyon. We are about 5 minutes away from the blood bath when a small hologram projects out of my neck cuff. It's President Snow. "Hello Johnson and Mary. It seems that your daughter Bice has passed away. Unfortunately, you have only 24 hours to kill another tribute or your neck cuffs will explode. Good luck." Mary turns to me and whimpers, "Who are we going to kill, Johnson?" I glance at my wife than at the axe in my hand, "_We_ aren't going to kill anyone." I smile as she digests what I said.

Without another word I swing the axe into her stomach. Mary falls over dead. I lean close to her and say, "I saved your face, Mary. I know how important that is to you." I place the axe into my belt and take off jogging further into the canyon, alone. My wife and daughter are dead, but It had to be done for me to win the games.

**Caesar Flickerman Capitol POV**

"That crazy bastard killed his wife!" I exclaim. President's Snow plan comes obvious a second after his hologram ends, and I have to say I love it. Making families kill another tribute in 24 hours once the main tribute is dead. This wasn't too surprising, but seeing Johnson kill his wife point blank surprised me, "I guess it's true what they say about District 7. They will do anything to win." I lean back in my chair smiling; I glance to the other screen and watch the bloodbath unfold. Seven of the 24 families are already out of the race; I can't believe all seven committed suicide. We have one tribute do it every few years, but never this many at once. If the first minute is any indication to how the Games are going to go, these will be the best games yet.

**Virgil Farmer District 2 POV**

My father and mother together on the plate, this may not last long. We take over the cornucopia easily, I spear the girl from District 7 easily. I see her father run off with an axe, he will be dead soon enough. I see the District 1 girl grabbing a big pack from the top of the cornucopia and he family trying to help. I run towards her, scooping up a sword as I go. I decapitate her father, and stab her mother in the chest. Both drop like rocks. Then I see District 1 trying to take off, she trips and falls down the pile landing hard on a trident sticking up out of the pile. I see the prongs poke out of her back. I climb down the pile and roll her over, she is panting and spitting up blood. I brace my foot on her chest, and then slice her throat wide open. I get a nice fountain of blood in response, she feebly tries to stop the blood flow, but then her arms fall down as her life is drained onto the dry ground. I see a small girl sitting on the ground next to the pile of goods. She is pushing on her mother's dead body. I walk up to her, pick her up and jerk her neck to the side, ending her life, quick and painless. I walk back over to the supplies to shift through them, there I see my father standing there, he is throwing a spear at the District 4 girl as she runs off with a bag and a bow and arrows. I call him over; he walks towards me, unsuspecting. "Hey _dad_, why did you leave?" I see the smug look drain off of his face. "W-w-w-well I-I was sca-scared. I was-wasn't ready for a k-kid." I smile at him and answer, "Well your kid is ready for you." He takes two steps when my sword is imbedded in his back. He screams in pain, "What the hell, you little shit!"

I walk around so he can see my face, "You know why, and it's about time you got what you deserved." I wedge the sword further into his back then pull it out slowly. I'm going to make this last. I chop down on his leg; I must have hit an artery, because blood squirts out. _Dammit, I want him alive for all of this._ I speed up the torture, and severe his hand. He is screaming in pure agony, I kick him over onto his back. Tears runs down his face, "P-p-p-please s-son, I-i-I'm sorry." I glance in his eyes, not feeling a bit of remorse, "Too little, too late." I stab down on his heart, ending his life. I walk over to the pile to sort through my supplies, with my mother.

**Rio Kendall District 4 POV**

I run forward a few steps after the gong rings out, I grab a backpack and head about halfway between the cornucopia and my plate and pick up a small serrated knife. As I bend over to pick it up an arrow flies over my head and impales in my father's neck. He falls to the ground twitching, while blood spills out of his throat and mouth. I scream at his killer, who reloads another arrow and sends it in my direction. It's Lana from District 2. I duck as the arrow shoots over my head by inches; I take off into the forest behind my plate. Not stopping for at least half an hour, sobbing the whole way.

**Sandy Summers District 4 POV**

I get to the cornucopia; grab a bow and a set of arrows. As I scramble over the pile, I scoop up a bag and throw it on my back. I see the District 7 Boy fighting with my brother over a back pack, my brother punches him in the face and shoulder's the bag. He turns towards me, when I see the boy jump on his pack with a knife and slit his throat. My brother collapses, and the District 7 boy gets and arrow in his chest. I see the District 2 Boy's father running at me with a spear, so I take off leaving my parents behind.

They can die for all I care.

**Joel Green District 10 POV**

We are settling down in our camp, Viola and I. Our parents are dead. They sacrificed themselves for us today. I think back to after the seven families committed suicide, how my family rushed at the cornucopia while I covered viola as we made our way towards the mountains on the other side of the cornucopia. I watched as my mother was killed by the District 9 boy, who in return was killed by my father. I ran and grabbed a small loaf of bread in front of me and I ran I saw a knife sitting in front of me so I grabbed it and kept going. Here we sit now listening for the canons that are sure to come soon.

**Lana Dragonfire District 2 POV**

I truthfully don't remember the bloodbath that much at all. All I remember is that I snapped and went on a killing spree and when I came to my senses I was covered in blood. My alliance fills me in saying that I killed about five kids, and my parents killed six. Together we completely killed off District 7 male tribute and his family. I look up in the sky as the canons go off. _Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom! _50 deaths! That is the most ever killed in the history of the games in one day. I sit back to watch the death count, snuggling into my sleeping bag. These games are going to be great.

**Yay! The bloodbath is over! I will repost the sponsor points sometime later this week. I am super busy and have my first date on Friday, woo! (sarcasm) This was really hard to write and to decide who dies or not. I hope you guys like it. I'll put up a new pole with the survivors and you can tell me who you want to win! Review please! :D**

**Alive:**

**Dimand Shiney and family District 1**

**Virgil Farmer and mother District 2**

**Lana Dragonfire and family District 2**

**Rio Kendall District 4**

**Sandy Summers District 4**

**Emilienna Fletcher District 5**

**Johnson Castelle District 7**

**Iora Stone and family District 9**

**Joel Green and Viola Green District 10**

**Thalie Nightingale and family District 10**

**Dalton Swift and family District 11**

**Jewel Johnson and family District 11**

**Alina Flick and family District 12**

**Suicides:**

**District 3 Male and Female**

**District 5 Male**

**District 6 Male and Female**

**District 8 Female**

**Distrct 12 Male **


End file.
